My Hero
by MistressYuu
Summary: Daniela had discovered a shocking article in the Vongola's Daily and she want revenge on the person who spilled her most embarrassing secret. Read to find out what could have made the great Vongola Ottavo so pissing? And for what reason was the secret spilled?


**AN: I know I should update my other stories, like Hi-chan's Adventure and****A Kingdom to Salvage****, but I'm having a major writer-block. Ideas for others stories in my head keep overwhelming them and make me lack the dying will to write. Forgive me! (Running away, crying) Here a small present to make up for all the delay!**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. I also don't own Daniela, Settimo, and Nono; they all belong to Amano Akira, so support her by buying her manga when they come out! The only things, I do own is the OCs in this story and the idea for this fic.

* * *

**My Hero**

* * *

How did it happen…How is it that it had became front page news on 'Vongola Daily', a special Vongola's-members-only newspaper.

How did it happen? Who was the swine that she had to hunt down for revenge? Who was it that printed this article?

Daniela of Vongola, age fifteen, only daughter to Vongola Settimo and future candidate to the Ottavo seat was not a very forgiving person. Especially in the case of gossips concerning her and her reputation.

The person or people who had printed this article were going to die! Daniela clenched up the gray newspaper as a fiery red aura burned it to ash. Even at the tender age of nine she had already master the flaming power of Vongola that had her father struggling so hard to control. Now that she is fourteen and with five more years of experiences under her belt, she had become known as the youngest to become the Vongola boss.

Her talents on mastering the sky flame had put her as the most likely to success her father's chair of power in the eyes of many. The number of her fans only seems to grow as each years passed leading to her every actions being monitor like a famous star.

But like any star, she, too had to suffer from scandal news. And although, she is willing to allow her actions to be monitor, she was not a forgiving person for gossips of false information.

She was already mapping out ways to cook those backstabbing little piggy that had the guts to spilled her secret. Yes, she was going to enjoy roasted pork for dinner. For Daniela had founded her first clue.

It was on the black and white sheet of paper in her hand, just underneath the slightly burned article that speaks of those lies. The name of her first victim…no, the name of the piggy that wrote about her most embarrassing moment. That oinker was going to be the first to die!

Issy was going to be the first to die, even if that girl was her respectable senior and future sun guardian!

"I-I-I wrote-it-because-Eugenia-told-me-to!" Isabella, nickname Issy by her cute little schoolmates, cowered when Daniela busted her way into her messy room at Vongola Manor. The black haired girls cool glaring eyes had froze her whole body over (and that was without the zero-point-breakthrough), she didn't want to know what her future boss was going to do as punishment.

"Eugenia?" Daniela asked, staring calmly…way, too, calmly at her with those cold brown eyes. "Eugenia doesn't know my secret…" she reflected upon learning her mist guardian name. "Who did she learn it from? Felix? (her storm) Placido? (cloud) Barbara? (Lightning) It couldn't have been Frediano! (rain) He wasn't there when I said it."

"Then it's one of the other three?" Issy asked, seeing that the raven haired girl was no longer targeting her. "Felix, is a chatter box, but he's not someone who would betrays your secret. He's loyal after all."

"Barbara has almost no time lately to even talk with us. She got a movie coming up and her relationship with Eugenia isn't exactly on friendly terms." Daniela input her own thoughts narrowing the list down to just one. But that person…

"But that person…" Issy voiced her thought, "Placido is not the type to blab about things that doesn't concern him. Are you sure Eugenia wasn't there when you told them your secret?"

Despite herself, Daniela blushed at the mention of her 'secret'. "No…he and Frediano weren't in the room at that time."

"But Eugenia told me to print it!"

"Can't we just change it?"

"You are to be Ottvio! If we change it, it would discredit your words! We can't do that!"

"But it all lies! That article is a lie!"

"Just keep it!" The two turned around to see the icy rain, Frediano walking in, "Daniela, just leave it. In a few weeks, everyone will forget about it. In the mean time just use it to your advantage."

"Use it to my advantage?"

"People will respect your choice of hero. Primo was well respected after all. You choosing him as a hero aren't anything to feel embarrassed about."

"But~…" Daniela whined, dropping her cool image for a moment, "My hero is not really Giotto! It's G!"

Both, Sun and Rain look slightly taken back at her exclamations.

But being the always calming rain, Frediano quickly recovered. "Then why did you tell the others that it was Giotto?" Frediano asked.

A deep red color spread across the young-Ottivo's face. "I was…embarrassed."

Embarrassed? Daniela? The always cool and perfect Daniela? The calm ice princess was embarrassed because her hero was G? What was so special about that pink haired grandpa?

"By the way…" Daniela look up at Frediano, "How did you know that I told the others it was Giotto?"

Frediano paled. Then he ran as understanding enters Daniela's face. "FREDIANO! I am going to fry you alive!"

Omake:

Frediano and Daniela were in the infirmary as the latter treated the former's injuries. She had done as she says and had almost burned him alive, if not for his stupid rain flame of tranquility calming her down.

"Why do you like G anyway?" Frediano asked as a distraction to the pain that was caused by the antiseptic that Daniela had so harshly poured against his wounds.

The answer he received was definitely distracting when the smiling young girl happily shouts, "Because he is red!"

"Huh?" Frediano questioned, not really understanding her answer at all.

Luckily for him, Daniela decided to continue "G flame is the blazing red storm flame that can obliterate anything! What's more, he even have red hairs that match his flame. And…and...and he also have a really, real~ly a cool tattoo on his face! I'm getting one too when I become of age!"

"Huh?"

"My weapon is going to be a bow! I'm currently taking archery in school. G's Archery is said to be the best!"

"Huh?"

"G is always level headed and calm. He's also really handsome."

Something snapped inside of Frediano at the last comment as he silently curse the smirking pink-haired ghost in his mind. Daniela continued to ramble on about G's greatness unaware that she was making the usually cool-headed Frediano's anger flared.

Omake 2:

"Why did you say Giotto was your hero if it was G?" Issy asked her when Daniela came skipping back into the room to force her to retracts all the Vongola Daily and threaten all those who read it to forget everything on that day's news.

Issy couldn't help but feeling a little awkward and afraid when she saw Frediano coming into the room, blazing in hot red flames as if he was on fire. Daniela didn't seems aware of it or pretend not to notices, so she return her attention to the younger girl.

"At first, I did plan on saying G. But then I became too embarrassed and changed G to G-Giotto."

"Are you serious?" Both guardians asked in exasperation. Such a lame and simple reason and she went to such length to hide a little embarrassment? Will they really be alright with such an irrational girl as their boss?

Vongola's future didn't look very bright…but surprisingly, like all the bosses before her, she had managed to keep Vongola at the top of the mafia world before passing it onto her son. But that is another story.

* * *

**AN: Ha-ha, so how was it? Just something that I've found while surfing the Reborn-wiki. On it, they say that Daniela had stated in the official guide ****that her hero is Giotto, but based on her appearance, I found it more likely that her hero is G and this idea came to be.**


End file.
